Astral Candescence
Category:Guides Category:Featured Articles The Astral Candescence is an object of sheer mystery (at this point in time). Rumors have it that it is an ethereal instrument that produces a magical "Astral Wind", which enhances the lives of whoever has it. It is locked in the Hall of Binding of Al Zahbi to prevent beastmen from stealing it. The Astral Candescence is the source of the entire Besieged conflict in Aht Urhgan. If the beastmen have breached the Hall of Binding and obtained the Astral Candescence this will need to be recovered by entering an uncapped BCNM in the stronghold of the beastmen who obtained it. The BCNM requires farming 2 Key Items from the beastmen within that stronghold to enter it. If Al Zahbi has the Astral Candescence *You will get a 5-15% XP bonus from defeating mobs with sanction on. *Sanction lasts from 3 to 5 hours depending on your rank *You can freely use the runic portals. Using runic portals for something other than assault will cost 200 IS. *You may opt for regen, refresh, or longer food duration upon getting sanction for 100 IS. *Shihu-Danhu will warp you as close to Jeuno as possible. *Mobs will drop crystals upon being defeated. If Beastmen have the Astral Candescence *Sanction only lasts from 1 to 3 hours depending on your rank. *You cannot use the regen/refresh/food effects upon getting sanction. *You cannot gain crystals upon defeating mobs. *In the region that has the AC, the effectiveness of Sneak and Invisible is reduced. In some cases, this effectiveness is reduced by 100%, essentially giving mobs either True Sight and/or True Hearing status depending on the type of the mob. *In the region that has the AC, you will get an increased number of Imperial Standing points for defeating a mob. *Runic portals may only be used for Assault missions. You may only zone into the Assault area once that portal is used. *In the region that has the AC, beastmen are approximately 5-6 levels higher than what they con. For example, a mob that cons even match may actually fight like a T-VT mob. *Shihu-Danhu will warp you further away from Jeuno. *Cannot receive the XP bonus for defeating mobs. Recovering the Astral Candescence *Head to the region that has the Astral Candescence. You must walk there, runic portals are unavailable. *Bring a party and be prepared to fight. Beastmen tend to have enhanced hearing/sight if the Astral Candescence is in that region. *The 2 temporary key items required to enter the BCNM in the zone vary by region. Zoning or logging out will result in the loss of the key items, along with accepting the black magic spell Tractor. *BCNM fight is uncapped, with 30 minute time limit. Beastmen do not recover HP should the party wipe. *Only 6 members in the party may enter BCNM fight at a time and all 6 members must possess both key items. *Buffs and TP carry into BCNM. *NM will not sleep, will resist lullaby, and cannot be silenced. Arrapago Reef (NOTE: There appear to be multiple locations for this BC. I state this because in an attempt to recover the Candescence, these first set of directions yielded nothing. After perusing several sites, I found the location of a second BC. Info on the second listing are thanks to http://ff11wiki.rdy.jp and the PT I was in when we attempted to recover the Candescence -Jordan, Bismarck) First BC *''If your party wants to save time, take the Dvucca Isle staging point prior to the undead swarm besieged. If your server loses that besieged, you can simply head WSW in a straight forward path to the reef zone at F-9 and be at the area where the mobs drop key items.'' *All party members should have Merrow's #17 Locket and gear/food that enhances Resist Charm if possible. *Enter the main Arrapago Reef zone from the Mire, and head west towards the map that is marked "B" *You will continue heading in a due west pattern on this new map, head towards the map that is marked "C". *Once in this map, hug the left wall. You will eventually find a zone to the mire that leads to Duvca Isle. (Note, on this map, you may opt to head to the mire zone at F-6 instead to the zone that puts you on Duvca Isle. If you do, you will zone into a different part of the Mire. Just head due south and you will find another zoneline. You will be on the same map of the Reef, but on the north end instead of the south end.) *After zoning, hug the right wall. You will find a new zoneline to the Reef at G-9. *Once you zone, go north. All the mobs here will detect through sneak and invisible. This is the camp for the key items, as those mobs will drop them. You may set up camp at either zoneline, or by the BCNM location. The key items are Merrow Homunculus and Lamia Homunculus. *The BCNM location is on H-8 on that map. Second BC *Zone into Arrapago from Caedarva as you would for the PUP or COR quest. * Past the first boat head through the Iron Gate at (J-9). A Lamian Fang Key or THF with tools is necessary * Head West to (F-10 and the next Map) * Head to I-11. If you have not picked up the two key items on the way, do so now. If you hear a message involving a woman singing, this is the right way. * Use the Merrow Homonculus to enter this gate (and new map) and head SW towards (G-9) for a new map. * From here head south until you reach an open area. Head either East or west as this area is basically a ring of land. there will be an entrance at either (H-9) or (I-9) and you will see the Tidal Gate. Lamia and possibly Lamia Idolaters near the netrance are True Sight *The 3 NM are Lamiae: :*Lamia No. 24 (BLM) :*Lamia No. 19 (COR) :*Lamia No. 11 (RNG) ::*Kill the mobs, if possible, in that order. It has been reported once Lamia No. 24 is down, the other 2 Lamiae will go down quickly. Lamia No. 11 is known to stand and shoot, but is immune to sleep. *The fastest the AC been recovered here was approximately 4H 20M since beastmen took it. Mamook *At least 1 member of the party should be a high level thief with Thief's Tools. *Take the zone from Woodlands that put you at J-7 in Mamook. *Hug the right wall then travel south then west then north until you find Mahogany Door at G-6. You will need Thief's Tools to pick this lock or the use of a bell key item. *After the door is opened, you will be on G-11 of Map 2. From this point on, be prepared to fight. The mobs around here drop key items, Blue Bell and Red Bell *Head into a NNE pattern, until you find the BCNM area at I-5. There will be gates that can be opened by the keys that drop in the zone. The 3 NM are Mamool Ja. :*Forbidding Koheel Ja (THF) :*Sagelord Molaal Ja (BLM) :*Shadelurking Zolool Ja (NIN) :They are known to use BLM, NIN, and THF jobs. Go in the order of BLM > THF > NIN. The NIN will use Mijin Gakure that can do upwards of 4000 damage. *The fastest the AC been recovered here was approximately 8H Halvung *All party members should have key item Cast Metal Plate. *At least one party member should be at an operating lever. *The 3 NM in the BCNM are Trolls. Exact jobs are unknown but could be PLD, RDM, DRK, MNK, PUP, WAR, and/or RNG. Desired order is to take out the Troll that can heal first, then the melee. *You will have to go through Mt. Zhalyom at some point of this mission. *Mobs around BCNM area will drop key items Musical Score - 1st Page and Musical Score - 2nd Page. **Unknown where the actual BCNM location in this zone. The 3 NM are Trolls. :*Chiliarch Gordarvor :*Hetairoi Vuryargur :*Hetairoi Zarwarkur *Fastest the AC has been recovered here was approximately 12H.